oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Michishio Shizuku
Michishio Shizuku (満潮しずく Michishio Shizuku) is a fancharacter created by Cure Shabon for the canon season Smile Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is the helper Ocean Prism (オーシャンプリズム Ōshan Purizumu). She appears in the author's retelling of the season, Once Upon a Smile. Appearance Shizuku has fluffy, shoulder-length black hair, with part of her bangs pinned to her right side by a seashell clip, and pine green eyes. She wears her school uniform with a mint cream button-up sweatervest as well as white tights and a small turquoise bowtie in lieu of the standard tie model; in the summer, she swaps out the tights for mint cream legwarmers over the standard white socks. Personality Shizuku is friendly, gentle and easygoing, with a bit of a cheeky side, and has a liking for small animals, handmade arts and crafts, incense making and bad jokes. As Ocean Prism, she is perfectly willing to fight alongside the Cures, but due to her tight schedule, she initially only helped them during brief intervals and has to leave shortly after helping them, until she and Miyuki got to know each other better. History Childhood Daughter of former one-hit wonder Michishio Manami, Shizuku loves music and aspires to work in the music industry like her mother one day, and hopefully more successful. Because of this, she has spent her entire life homeschooled and pampered by her mother's agent into being a perfect idol, which led to her having little to no time for a normal life or for making friends. Becoming Ocean Prism While celebrating Tanabata with her family at the beach, Shizuku came across what appeared to be a baby turtle washed up by the tide, and took it home out of worry. After she tended to him, the little turtle revealed he could talk, was named Salty and came from Märchenland to Earth in order to find a "deep sea warrior" who will fight against the feared Nighterror Realm. Meeting Pretty Cure Relationships Salty - Shizuku's fairy partner. Hoshizora Miyuki - The first of the Smile Cures to approach Shizuku about her powers and to become her friend. Michishio Manami - Shizuku's mother and role model. Michishio Houka - Shizuku's little sister. Ocean Prism "Vivid and flowing smoothly, a loving aria! Ocean Prism!" 鮮やかさらさら、愛するアリア！オーシャンプリズム！ Azayaka sarasara, aisuru aria! Ōshan Purizumu! Ocean Prism (オーシャンプリズム Ōshan Purizumu) is Shizuku's alter ego, whose powers come from the songs of the Märchenland mermaids, given physical form in the Prism Compass. Ocean Prism has the power of water, and is able to make the skirt of her dress into a mermaid tail when underwater. She transforms with the call of "Overwash Overture!", and her basic attack is Prism Seafoam, which she performs with her weapon, the Mermaid Microd, that she can also use to enhance the power of Royal Rainbow Burst. Attacks |-|Prism Seafoam= Prism Seafoam is Ocean Prism's main finisher. |-|Prism Tidal Wave= Prism Tidal Wave is an enhanced version of Prism Seafoam she can execute when she gets a power boost. |-|Seafoam Shower= Seafoam Shower is the combination of Prism Seafoam and Happy Shower. Etymology Michishio (満潮) means high tide and Shizuku (しずく) means drop (as in a drop of water), both alluding to her water powers as Ocean Prism. Trivia Gallery Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Smile Pretty Cure Original Characters Category:Retellings Category:Retelling Characters Category:Once Upon a Smile Category:Cure Shabon's Retellings